Hedgehog Games '14
by ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX
Summary: Four of Sonic's greatest enemies have been given the job kill Sonic for grand prizes! Which one will win! Main characters will be added as they're introduced in full!
1. Enter: Tails Doll

Four wanderers, each hidden by cloak, sat in a small, dusty room in the basement of a shady bar in Westopolis. A television flickered on, and Dr. Eggman's voice accompanied his body on the video call. "Villains, psychos, recolours, and demonic thingies. I have gathered each of you here to deal with all our problems. The hedgehog. Sonic has ruined all your plans in the past, and because of this, we have always failed. Now, you four are his strongest enemies. The four of you now have a rare opportunity. Kill the hedgehog, and get..." A female android walked in holding a briefcase. She gave it to Eggman, winked at the four, and walked away, "This." The doctor opened the case, and it had a ring-container that said, '1,000,000' on it. "One million rings. Not only that, but joining the Eggman Empire and being my second in command. You may be saying, 'What good will that do for me? I can't do what I want!' But you can. You will have even more support in your plans. Now, your rules are, no chaos emeralds, no outside support, no killing any other of Sonic's friends, and lastly, no alliances. You have your orders, let the hedgehog games: BEGIN!"

One creature melted into a shadow to leave, one blasted out of the window, and the other walked out of the room, smirking. Then there was the last one. The gem on its forehead glowed, and it raised into the air. The cloak fell, revealing the shape of Tails, but in a stuffed-cuddly form. It drifted towards the door, and slightly turned its head to the side. The door followed his head and opened, allowing it to leave. It flew out of the bar, getting strange looks, but it ignored them, and left the bar. It drifted upwards, and when it got into the air, blasted off...

Tails Doll floated down in front of Tails' house where Sonic was living. It floated up to Sonic's window, and it opened the window telekinetically. It slipped in, and flew to Tails' room, who appeared to be downstairs, meaning he could have entered Tails' room. Oh well. It fell to the ground, and slowly slid underneath Tails' bed, and became motionless.


	2. Enter: Metal Sonic

The second cloaked figure soared through the skies, storm clouds beginning to swirl above due to his mere presence. He blasted down at the house, and his cloaked whipped away, revealing the sleek blue menace, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic blasted through the living room wall and turned to Sonic who had gotten up from the couch after seeing Metal. Metal Sonic laughed metallically, and blasted a laser at Sonic using his chest. Sonic leaped out of the way and growled, "What do you want, Metal? Egghead send you on a new job?"

"Not a job. A game. Kill the Blue Blur, and I will be rewarded beautifully." Metal shot at Sonic and tried to grab sonic

"How can you be rewarded?" Sonic asked before jumping out of the way, landing, then sprinting towards the city, with Metal chasing close behind. Sonic turned a street, and glanced back at Metal. The robot raised up into the sky, and two shoulder-blasters appeared. Hundreds of thousands of bullets blasted down at Sonic. Sonic swerved several times and jumped onto a wall. Sonic boosted to the other side, and blasted up to the first building's roof. Metal Sonic swooped around and blasted a laser out of its stomach. Sonic smirked and homing attacked at Metal. "Nice try pal, but it looks like I've got you beat... Again!"

Suddenly, a figure blasted into Sonic and sent him flying in the distance. "My turn, Metal, let the king show you how it's done..."


	3. Enter: Scourge!

The figure boosted towards where Sonic was thrown to, and ended up right where Sonic was going to land. The figure caught Sonic and flipped him into the ground. He whipped his cloak off, revealing the black-jacketed green hedgehog Scourge. Scourge walked toward Sonic mockingly and bent down to see the blue hedgehog face-face. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to kill you... Then I'll be allowed to kill the rest of your friends... Hmm, but that princess Acorn of yours... I dunno if I'll kill her quickly, or slowly... Maybe she'll be MY princess... Mehehehehe... I know you're gonna go down quick, you don't put up a fight, so-" He was interrupted by Sonic punching him in the stomach, followed by a kick to the forehead. Scourge cried out in pain, before turning to Sonic furiously, "All right, now I'll make it hurt!" He spat venomously. Scourge charged at Sonic while Metal Sonic simply observed. He studied the way Sonic avoided Scourge's attacks, and noticed a pattern in his movements. He decided Scourge was no threat to his victory, and he took off to return later.

Sonic chuckled, "Off so soon, Metal?" He called up, before returning to Scourge. Scourge cracked his knuckles and charged Sonic. Scourge whipped his foot around to kick Sonic, but Sonic grabbed it and twisted it violently. Scourge yelped as he crumpled to the ground.

"I'll be back." Scourge forced out. "You better believe it."


End file.
